Bloodline
by hero
Summary: a group of kids awakens the spirit of the headless horseman for a few kicks and giggles, only to find a bit more than they expected
1. The Beginning

Location: Somewhere in America

_Location: Somewhere in America  
Time: Unknown_

Dark gray storm clouds moved across the sky to cover the blood red moon. It had been a dry time. The rains would no doubt be making up for lost time tonight. However, it was not a good night to rain. There had been little moister in the air for some time and that only made the frigid winter air even more unbearable. 

A lone wolf howled in the darkness. It was joined by a few others until there was a loud echo of the strange chorus, rebounding from the mountains to be finally stifled by the trees of the forest below. The wolve's songs echoed for a long while until suddenly they stopped. They had either stopped or been drowned out by the howls of the angry wind. It whipped through the trees and cut into the skin like a wave of needles. An army stood in wait in the forest. 

They had stopped just before a great clearing. They were silent and alert. Their eyes were fixed upon the clearing ahead as statues would be in a garden or street. They were huddled together to form a large wall stretching along the edge of the clearing. They breathed into their coats to prevent their collective breath to be seen by their enemy. There was a small clinking noise piercing the night as a horse appeared through the trees. The horse appeared as if it were Satan's prize Stallion. Its fur was jet black. It was a swift looking, stallion about the size of a large carthorse. It's eyes were cruel and unnatural looking for a horse. It was as if the creature were a demon bend and twisted and forged into the shape of a great warhorse. However, the horse was only a mere shadow of the man sitting stride him. The soldiers could not make out his face in the utter darkness, but they saw his fiery blue eyes piercing the blackness. They could slightly make out his long slightly groomed hair. His face was hidden in the shadows of his features, but his eyes shown through. The night seemed to freeze around them. It was as if he had brought the wind with him. The horse grunted and pawed the ground impatiently. 

"Any sign of them yet?" he said in a soft, deep, serious voice. 

"N-n-no, G-g-general." A man close to him stuttered as his teeth chattered from the cold. 

"General. We've been here all night! They will not come! If we do not rest now, they will attack us as we sleep." A man spoke out against the General. The General slowly turned to examine the man. His cold blue eyes roaming over the man's small, boyish body. He smiled at the boy. The boy all but screamed at this. The General's teeth were quite straight and white, and the canines filed to points. He appeared as the worst nightmare of a small child whose older sibling has told them of a vampire. He was no creature like that. He would have made a vampire or lycanthrope or ghoul or ghost or wild beast run screaming into the night that it came from. 

"My dear boy," he said in a soft, mellow tone. "They are there. I know they are. They are waiting for us to abandon our guard, and then they will attack." 

"How do you know?" 

"When you are commanding and army of men, and when the lives of all those men are your soul responsibility, you will understand, but for now, you are not. You are a mere child with no experience of the world around you. You have not yet spilled a drop of enemy blood yet. Now, who do you think you are to challenge my orders?" His tone was calm. It was the voice of a father explaining to his child the proper way to hold a sword. 

"I merely say that it is cold and it will rain soon. We must make camp and produce some sort of shelter. We have not stopped to eat for days and we have little water left. I do not see them, sir. Will you please understand where I am coming from?" He begged. The General looked him over curiously. The boy was shivering. Half from the cold, half from utter terror of the man mounted upon the great beast of a horse. The smiled slowly faded from the General's face as he stroked the mane of his steed. The horse grunted and let out a short cry of inpatients. 

"I assure you, my young lad, they lie in what just as we do. They wait for either our attack or our rest, and either way it will coast the lives of more." 

"I do not see, them!" The boy screamed. A few more men crowded around him and agreed with the boy. 

"We're hungry," some cried. "And tired." added others. "Please, let us rest." The General seemed unmoved by this small upraise. He dismounted his horse and approached the boy. They boy could now make out his smooth, cold, youthful handsome face. The General smiled once more at the boy. 

"Fine then. I will let you rest. Every man who has requested it of me and none more." The men who had not spoken looked at him in horror. The General looked at them and smiled. "You said nothing to me of your torment. They did. Now they shall rest." The General punched the boy in the stomach. As he pulled his hand away the boy looked down in horror as the small knife slid from his flesh. The boy's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backward to the ground, blood spilling from his mouth and the wound in his abdomen. He unsheathed his sword and sliced through the man nearest him. The man's upper body slid from his lower. The General slaughtered every man who had opposed him. Some of the other soldiers ran to bury the bodies. The General stood between them and the bodies. 

"Don't." He shook his head. "Let them lie here as an example of my wrath. I will not be disrespected like this. Do not let the swine be buried like men. They deserved their fate!" the General sheathed his sword. "In Pace Requiescat!" he smiled and turned back to the clearing 


	2. The Headless Horseman

Location: Somewhere in America

The smile on the General's face faded when he noticed something in the darkness. He saw it before the men. They though he was seeing apparitions of the men he had just slain, but they soon saw what he did. A man on horseback came to into the clearing. 

"Damn, fools." The General muttered to himself. The men on the frontline raised their guns, ready to shot the man. "No!" The General hissed at them. They looked at him in bafflement. "Do you fools not see what they are doing?" He smiled cruelly again. "They don't know we're here. They sent that man out to make sure we were here! Do you not see!" he said with a small laugh. His eyes were wide and bright with zeal. 

"What do you mean, General?" asked the closest man. 

"Do you not see? They have sent that man into the clearing for us to shoot. See the fear in his eyes? The way his horse moves. He was sent as a decoy! If we shoot him, we will give away our position! They will know where we are and they will attack." 

"So why do we not shoot him?" 

"Because you, fool! Because if they are uncertain of our position they will have to come closer to us to make sure. They will not be that foolish. But if we are still and quiet, the will move on! This is more perfect than I could have ever imagined!" The men stood still, their guns still ready for an attack. They were more silent than the night itself. The General remounted his demon horse and waited. The man in the clearing looked very nervous. His panic was most likely seeping into the warhorses confidence in his fate as well. Still the army remained still and silent as the trees. 

"We know you're out there!" the man cried with a hint of fear in his voice. "We know what you're doing! Don't think we don't!" The General laughed softly to himself. The man could barely control his horse now. It started to lift it's front hooves off the ground, gaining height every time. Suddenly it reared up and screamed. A gun fired. One of the General's men had shot at the horse. The man fell to the ground with a muffled 'thud' as the horse galloped away in the opposite direction. 

"Damn you!" The General screamed at the man. He kicked his horse in the ribs. The horse reared. Men entered the clearing. The opposing army had them. They had lost the element of surprise. The General motioned for his men to attack. They followed his commands as the General and his horse tore in the direction the gun had been fired. a small boy of about 14 lay on the ground. He had lied about his age no doubt. He was feeling around for the gun he had dropped. 

"Did you fire the gun?" The General asked as the horse stopped above the child. 

"N-n-no, sir! No!" he cried. 

"You little liar!" The General screamed to the child. The boy lifted his arms to cover his face as the horse reared above him. 

"I'm sorry, General! I'm so very sorry!" 

"Sorry does nothing in wars, but invite further failure, boy!" The General unsheathed the sword and pierced the boys skull. His last screams we shrill and pitiful. The General pulled the sword from the boy's brain and sliced through his neck. The boys head rolled across the ground. 

The General turned back to battle. The little boy had most likely lost it for them. They were outgunned and out manned. Their only real chance lied in strategy, but fools were a curse to the world, and greatest among the number were liars, cowards, and children. 

The General entered the clearing. Immediately a small group of men on horseback attacked him. He whirled around in the saddle to decapitate one man and spun around to impale another and then he turned to disembowel the next. The three men fell from their steeds and landed on the soft grass. The General smiled as he sheathed his sword again. 

Suddenly there was a loud sound and the General turned to the battle, just in time to see the the canon ball hurtle toward him... 


	3. Ichabod Crane

Location: Somewhere in America

_Location: Sleepy Hollow _

_Year: 1797_

The new schoolteacher entered the small school building. The children all stared at him as he entered. He was tall and thin. Almost abnormally in both cases. His skin was rather pale and his nose long and pointed and a bit crocked. He smiled at the children. They did not speak, but moved about restlessly in their chairs. 

"Good morning, children." he said in a slightly high voice. They did not reply. "My name is Mr. Crane. I will be your new school teacher." he explained. "Now, I'm going to go around the room and when I point to you, tell me your name and how old you are... all right?" he said. He pointed to a small boy. The boy shied back in his seat. "Come now. Stand up and give us your name." 

"Timmy." the boy said softly, not standing up. 

"Good, Timmy, how old are you?" 

"6." he replied. 

"Good." The teacher pointed to the small girl next to him. She stood and smiled at him. 

"My name is Suzanne and I'm 8 and a half years old." she smiled. 

"Good, Suzanne, you may have a seat. And you?" he pointed to student after student until he had finished with this. He began the lesson. 

He taught them math and a little history. 

"Do any of you know about the revolutionary war?" He asked. 

"I do!" Suzanne waved her hand in the air. 

"Really? well tell us." Mr. Crane smiled at her. She blushed. 

"Well the Revolutionary war happened when America wanted to be independent and England didn't want them to be. They had a war and we kicked their butts." 

"Suzanne, don't talk like that." Mr. Crane chastised her. She lowered her eyes to the floor. "Please continue." 

"And that was where the headless horseman lost his head?" 

"Who?" Mr. Crane asked. 

"The headless horseman. Don't you know the legend?" 

"It is merely a legend. Nothing more Suzanne you cannot rely on them, they are make-believe." 

"No. The headless horseman is real. People in town have seen him." 

"Who has seen this man?" 

"Well. Bram." 

"Anyone else?" 

"Well, no..." Mr. Crane cocked an eyebrow at her. He had met Bram when he had first arrived. Bram was the village idiot. That was all that could really be said about him. He was a testosterone-powered muscle-head with no brains to speak of. 

"He was just messing with you." Mr. Crane insisted. 

"No he wasn't. The horseman is real!" Suzanne argued. Mr. Crane was about to speak when the clock in the corner behind his desk went off. He did not speak the words but merely waved the kids off from their first day with him. He sighed and walked outside. 

A woman stood in the road. Suzanne was running to her. the woman was small and thin with golden-blond hair and greenish-blue eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He could barely take his eyes off her. She smiled at him and blushed. 

"Hello, are you the new school teacher?" she asked sweetly. Ichabod could barely form words. 

"Y-y-yes. I am. Are you Suzanne's mother?" 

"No. I'm her aunt. Her mother is sick, I sorry to say." 

"That's terrible." 

"Yes, it's a dreadful virus that has infected her. She's taken to bed, so I must walk Suzanne home." 

"Do you live around here?" 

"Yes, I live just up the road from Suzanne and my sister. Come along Suzanne it's getting dark, you don't want to be outside when the sun sets." 

"Would you like me to escort you home?" 

"Would you? That would be wonderful." 

"Of coarse my dearest lady. It would be my pleasure to see you both home safely." Ichabod bowed a little so that his eyes met hers. She smiled and blushed again. 

They walked Suzanne home to her mother. Ichabod proceeded to take the beautiful woman to her home. When they reached the front door Ichabod turned to her. 

"Would you be so kind as to tell me your name, sweet lady." Ichabod took her hand and kissed her fingers. She blushed again. 

"My name is Katrina." she said softly. 

"Katrina. That is a lovely name. I am Ichabod Crane." 

"Well, Mr. Crane-" 

"You may call me Ichabod." She laughed a little. 

"Ichabod." she looked down, "Would you like to come inside? I mean to have dinner or something" He smiled at her. 

"Of coarse, my lady." Dinner was not all he intended to get that night as he entered the small home... 


	4. The Untold Legend

Location: Somewhere in America

"Do you have a husband, fair lady?" 

"No." 

"Are you a widow?" 

"I have never been married. I have had no man to serve or call my own." 

"And why not? I cannot be the only one to notice your beauty." 

"I am afraid I do not agree with you. I am not beautiful." 

"Oh, but you are, my sweet lady... you appear as an angel before me. You are the most glorious and wonderful gift on the earth. The world is unworthy in its degrees of sin and guilt to deserve and angel such as you to pass among it. No. I must disagree with you. You are beautiful..." 

"Thank you for the complement. I do not hear that often. But when I do I do not believe it." 

"You should. It is the God's honest truth." 

"If you say so..." she looked down at her feet and walked into the small kitchen. "What would you like for dinner?" 

"Whatever you wish, my lady. For it is not food I desire now..." 

"What?" 

"I would like to talk with you... I would like to get to know you better..." 

"Why?" 

"As I have said, you are beautiful. I'd like to get to know what you hide behind your magnificent appearance..." 

"I have nothing that is not reflected by my appearance." 

"Then you must be an angel to have a soul as beautiful as you are..." She blushed again. "Now, my dearest Katrina... do you find me attractive?" 

"Oh yes, yes I do. You are not from here. You carry the youthful looks of the south no doubt. Your accent reflects that as well." 

"I have an accent?" 

"Yes, yes. IT only adds to your perfection." 

"I am far from perfect my lady..." 

"But you are closer than any man I have ever met. I have never left Sleepy Hollow." 

"Well then you have missed out on a world of things." 

"Such as?" 

"Love." 

"I know what love is..." 

"What is it?" 

"When you marry." 

"Not entirely my good lady. Have you ever experienced the act of love itself." 

"Oh no! That is wrong!" 

"Only without love. Do you love me?" 

"I do not know you." 

"But do you love me already?" 

"Yes, yes, I believe I do. I've never felt this way about any of the men in Sleepy Hollow." 

"Then let me show you what you have missed." He moved at her quickly and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her. She had never been kissed before and she tensed up as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. 

"Don't be afraid." he said softly as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom... 

The weeks passed by. Ichabod never saw much of Katrina. She seemed to be ashamed or scared of him now. It made him sad, but he had gotten what he wanted. 

As the story is told, Ichabod was going home from a party one night. He had ignored the warnings of many and passed over the bridge of souls. It was there he met his fate. 

A dark figure stood in the road. This scared Ichabod, for he had a slight doubt that the tale could have a seed of truth to it. 

Ichabod's body was found not long after. His head was missing. He was still dressed in the clothes he had worn the night of the party. He was buried. In the churchyard. 

Katrina gave birth to a daughter only a few months later. Because she had given birth out of wedlock, she was shunned by the rest of the town. She finally went crazy and killed herself, leaving her 5-year-old daughter with her sister. Her grave sits next to Ichabod Cranes. 

Their daughter left Sleepy Hollow and moved to the south, where she was told her father had been from. No one ever heard from her again... 


	5. A Legend Reborn

Location: Somewhere in America

_Location: Sleepy Hollow _

_Year: 2001_

Once again the rains refused to fall upon the dry earth of Sleepy Hollow. It was as if the very earth were soil with such evil that the very rains feared to drop upon it. The sun too seemed to fear lingering too long on this forsaken area. The streets had cleared long before dark. No one dared to remain in the streets past sunset... Unless they had a rather unnerving death wish. The only signs of life in the village came from the smoke rising slowly from the chimneys and the lights shining like little yellow stars in the night. 

The wind screamed through the trees. Winter was coming with a vengeance. 

A small girl of about 12 stepped out of the door. It was obvious her parents were not home. Another girl stepped out. She looked to be about 17. She was obviously the first girls older sister. The older girl smiled and began walking toward a bridge which sat at the end of the village. The younger girl followed behind slowly. AS they approached the bridge the younger one became more and more nervous. 

"What's the matter, Jenny. You scared? Should we just turn around and go home?" the older sister mocked. 

"Of coarse not. Why would I be? Just keep going." Jenny said to her sister. 

"Well if you're scared? You think the headless horseman is coming for you..." 

"No, I don't! Let's just get it over with so we can go home, Mia. It's cold out here." Mia only smiled and turned back to cross the bridge. 

Suddenly a low mumble echoed through the trees. 

"What's that?" Jenny asked her sister. 

"I don't know. Probably a car." She said, not doing a good job of hiding her own panic. She kept going, hoping the noise would go away. It didn't. They began to walk fast toward their destination. 

Suddenly a bright flash of light blinded them. They left off the small dirt road they had been following a ducked in the bushed. 

"What are you doing out here?" Asked a female voice. The two girls looked up to see a woman of about 19 on a motorcycle. She was staring at them with dark gold eyes. 

"None of your business!" Mia replied angrily. 

"Well this is my property, I'd think it would be my business." 

"You don't live here do you?" 

"Yes, I live right down the road, at that old cabin in the woods." 

"You can't. No one lives there." 

"I don. I just moved in today. By the way, my name is Tonya. Who are you?" 

"None of your business. Come one lets go, sis." Mia said grabbing her sister's hand and heading back towards town. Tonya smiled as she revved the motor of the vehicle once more and sped off past them heading into town. Mia stopped and turned back around. Jenny looked at her in fear. 

"What's wrong?" 

"You heard her. She lives there. It will be trespassing." 

"Come on you little twit! We have to get that skull, whether she lives there or not. Do you want Jorge and Chad to think we're chicken?" 

"Well, what if we get caught?" 

"We won't, now come on!" Mia dragged her sister up the road, in the direction of the old cabin. 

the cabin was amazingly preserved despite it's age. It looked like someone had just built it. Mia did not stop when they approached. There was a fire burning in one of the rooms. 

"Come on, Mia, someone is there!" 

"Shut up! There's no one here. She just left the fire burning. It's probably dying right now. She probably went to town to get some more wood." 

"Why do we have-" 

"Shut up! We have to get the damn skull or we'll be laughed at!" 

"Ok." Jenny was silent as her sister approached the door furtively. She tested the door. It was still unlocked. She went inside. Jenny followed. 

Inside it was as if someone had lived there for years. Everything was unpacked and nicely placed throughout the room. It was as if someone had kept the house up for almost 50 years. Mia made her way through the halls and rooms. She was hell bent on finding the skull. She finally entered a room. It was the master bedroom. There wasn't much in the large room. There was a very large bed with dark red and black satin sheets and a large dark red comforter with black designs embroidered on it. to the side was a nightstand. On the stand was a large bleached skull. The teeth of the skull seemed to have been filed to points. Mia smiled and grabbed the skull. She ran back outside, Jenny following close behind. They ran back down the road. 

Neither of them noticed a dark figure watching them run back into town... 


End file.
